1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electric arc furnace with a furnace body, a furnace lid and a lid carrying and swivelling device such that the furnace body and the furnace lid can be moved relative to one another by approximately one furnace body width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to satisfactorily feed an electric arc furnace with solid charge, its body must be exposed. A conventional way of doing this is first to raise the furnace lid vertically upwards from the furnace body by means of a lid raising and swivelling device, the so-called upper furnace, and then swivel it horizontally to the side. Another method, which has recently been increasingly used in steel mill practice, is to displace the furnace body in the tipping direction or normal to the tipping direction out of the furnace lid area after the lid has been raised using a lid raising device.
In the Russian paper with the title "Calculation and Design of Electric Furnaces" by S. Kacewitsch; Technical-Scientific Publishers Moscow, Leningrad 1959, a furnace is described on page 422 whose body is movable in the tipping direction.
In this technical concept, as in all the others where the lid is raised, a lid raising device is necessary with the associated parts of the equipment, such as, for example, valve controls, mechanical power transmission devices, locking systems, etc. Particularly in the case of furnaces with medium to large capacities, the lid raising devices must have very large dimensions if they are to be capable of raising the relatively heavy lids. Corresponding to the dimensions and the design complexity, the proportion of the investment costs represented by a lid raising device for the furnace unit is high.